Saved by Night Fall
by VampireMagic96
Summary: My best friend gets kidnapped by an evil vampire and me and my friends meet up with the Cullen family and we plan to go and save her before it is to late.
1. New Students

Chapter 1

New Students

It has been three months since school started. We rarely have nice weather around here.

It's another day of school in December and more lies than I have ever had to keep to my self. If any one ever found out my secret they would all cower in fear of me, even my closets friends. The secret was, I am a vampire. And of course no one knows. Not even my parents. They weren't vampires either. I was just born like that. (TAKE NOTE: I am like a twilight vampire, not any of the stupid Hollywood versions.) It has been blizarding lot lately and the sun hasn't shone in over three days. It clears the clouds a little, but not much.

I wake up to my mom screaming to get me up for school. I inch my self to the edge of the bed and stand up. I walk over to my window and open the blinds to let in some of what light is out side. I went to the bath room to take a shower, and of course im the last person to take a shower so there is no hot water for me. Then I went back to my room and got changed into my clothes for school.

I run down stairs ignoring my mom telling me to put on a winter coat because it's a cold thirty degree day in her words. I just walk out the door with just a sweat shirt on and a hat.

Im walking out the door and I hear my best friend, Katy, at the bus stop yelling at me that she got a text from our other best friend, Taylor, saying that there are a whole family of new students at our school….. and by the look of the text I guess they are very good looking, yet very quiet and mysterious. (TAKE NOTE: taylor is already at the school)

We got to the school and Taylor charges up to us with the biggest smile ever.

"hey guys!" Taylor yelled, Katy and I could see that she was very thrilled that there were new students.

"Hi, Taylor. Why are you so excited about having new students in our school?" Katy asked the question I was about to.

" well, first of all….. one of the boys in the family are hot!" she said with a lot of thrurst in the word hot.

" Apparently this is girl talk I'm going to go now." I said walking away.

I looked back as I was walking and they were gone. I was looking all over the cafeteria for them. (TAKE NOTE: all students have to wait in the cafeteria until 7:45 to go to our classes.) were could they be? I finally caught eye to eye with them I went to go talk to them.

"Hey guys. So how is the new student hunt going?" I said grinning.

" Hi Connor. Its going very well. Alright look over there." Taylor said pointing I followed her finger and I saw the new students. " Alice isn't with them right now. But on the far left is Emmett." Emmet looked huge, he at least had to of been six feet tall. He had short curly dark brown hair which almost looked black. and deep brown eyes. "In the middle is Jasper." Jasper had curly light brown hair and brown eyes as well. " and on the far left is," she sighed. "Edward." Edwards hair was a golden bronze, matching the color of his eyes.

" wow you already now all of there names!?" I said in shock. " how do you pick up on things so fast?"

" I have my ways." She said still gazing at Edward.

I looked at her weirdly. Obviously she liked him. But then I looked over at Katy and she was also looking at Edward. Edward happened to glance over at us and he looked like he was determined to look at Katy straight in the eye. I looked over at him and he turned away from Katy.

* * *

The school bell rang and Katy, Taylor, and I walked out side. There were the new students standing there. But, still no sign of the girl, Alice. (TAKE NOTE: Rosalie isn't in my story.) They were all surrounded around there dads car talking. Once again Taylor got this look on her face I have never seen. Then Edward looked over here again and kept his eyes on Katy. It's like he had a trance on her.

I look over and I see some kids playing flag foot ball. They were playing pretty rough. I looked up and I see the ball coming at us. I put my head back down and see I guy charging straight for us but not looking where he was going and he would of hit Katy a knocked her hard to the ground causing a very serious injury. The guy was only feet away from hitting Katy and of course was looking at Edward. I was about to warn Katy to quickly move out of the way, when Edward looked over and saw at was about to happen. Now me being a vampire I would be quicker than a human. (TAKE NOTE: yes the cullen family are still vampires, but I don't know that yet.) Edward was over here in an instant and pushed th efoot ball player out of the way.

The foot ball player looks at Edward in fear and gets up and runs back to the game.

" How did you do that" Katy asked in amazment.

" How did I do what?" he responded.

" how did you get oer here that quick?" Katy asked in almost a yell.

" Katy I was walking out of the building and I saw he was about to run into you." He said. Then winks and walks away.

Katy turns to face Taylor and I. " Did you see that!" she shreaked.

" are you talking about the wink? Or are you talking about how he took down Jacob Black, who happens to be over twice his size?" I said looking at Edward in astonishment.

" the wink you idiot! I wonder if he likes me?" Katy asked, in a tone that Is like she wouldn't mind going out with him.

" I certainly hope not." Taylor said with some attitude, but to quiet for human ears.

"What? Why do you hope not?" Katy asked.

I was amazed her ears were that good.

" Nothing, never mind." She said crossing her arms and looking at the rest of the cullen family. Her eyes locked on emmet. Her eyes went even more into a gaze then her eyes did on Edward.

* * *

It's the next day at school only Emmet was there. No sign of Edward, Jasper…… or Alice.

During lunch I glanced over at where Emmet was sitting. He didn't have any lunch. I was trying to keep down my repulsive human food, that is to keep the secret from my friends.

" Hey I feel bad for Emmet sitting all by him self over there. Im going to go sit with him." She suggested.

" alright have fun." Katy said waving at her with a good bye.\

Taylor nodded in a response.

"hey Connor." Katy said keeping hey eyes on emmet and taylor. "

"Yea?" I asked.

" what do you think of Edward?" she asked.

" ugh….. why are you asking me? Why cant you just ask," I was interrupted by two girls that ran up to Katy and i.

" oh my gosh! Edward cullen! I absolutely positutley adore him!! I know everything there is to know about him! He is seventeen years old. He drives a Volvo. He has three siblings, Jasper, emmet, and Alice. he only hangs out with his family and he never talks." She said all excited.

" I know more!" the other girl yelled.

" No you don't!" she screamed.

" yes I do!" she grabbed the other girls arms and was tossing her around and they left the cafeteria dong that.

" any way…. Uhh ….. I guess he is alright. I was amazed at how quick he got over to us when that foot ball player was about to knock you down." I said

" I know that is still bothering me. I just don't know how he got over to me that quick. I know I saw him over by his dads car." She said.

" why is it bothering you? He saved you from a horrible accident. You should be thanking him." I said.

" I guess your right. The next time I see him here, I will thank him."

"good"

Taylor came running back up to Katy and I. " Guess what!!" Taylor screamed.

Authors Note: im really sorry about this. I do know that it is short and I will try and make them longer, but cut me some slack this is my first story. Alright let me clear some things up. Rosalie is NOT in my story and she never will be. So please don't request to have her in. also Jasper and Alice DON'T like each other in this. NONE OF THE CULLENS ARE TOGETHER, except for esme and Carlisle. But there not in my story yet. They will be in like the third chapter. And also my 'power' as a vampire is seeing into the future. ( i know that is alices but I couldn't think of anything else.)Thx and please tell me what you think.


	2. Discovery of my Friend

**Chapter 2**

Discovery of my friend

" what?" Katy and I asked in unison.

" Emmet asked me out!" she shreaked in joy.

" wow! Im so happy for you!" Katy Said standing up and giving her a hug.

" uhh….. im so happy for you?" I said not sure what to say since im not good at this girl stuff.

"why did that sound like a question?" Taylor asked as Katy gave me a look at how stupid could I be.

" I didn't know if that was I bad thing or not." I confessed.

"How did you not know!? My face is extatic and there was thrill in my voice." Taylor said with some attitude. Katy was still giving me that same look. I didn't like it.

" well sorry I didn't know that!" I yelled in a sarcastic tone.

" what ever." She said play fully pushing me.

I was looking around the cafeteria again as if I were looking for some one. I was. I was looking for the rest of the cullen family. Where could they be? Did they get sick? There isn't a bug going around. But then how could they all get sick at once?

"hey Taylor. Would you happen to know where the rest of the cullen family is? By all you already know about them I am pretty sure you know this." I said grinning. Then Katy finally realized she was still hugging Taylor, then unwrapped her arms.

" once a month or so the family goes camping." Taylor responded.

" with out Emmet?" I said looking over at emmet with apoligetic eyes.

"well im guessing they leave some one back to look after the house. Or he plan just doesn't like camping." She said.

" a big guy like him you would think he would _love_ stuff like that." Katy said.

Taylor shrugged.

* * *

Katy and I are at the bus stop. And she is looking a little distracted. As I am also.

" hey connor……" Katy started.

" yea?" I asked

" I need to talk to you." She huffed out. She looked really nervous about something. She was looking down at the ground she was twirling her fingers and was tapping her foot.

" hey guys!" taylor said walking up to us.

" crap." Katy sighed.

" what did I do?!" she almost said in a whine.

" oh! Not you! Sorry!" Katy apologized.

"K?….. any way, I cant wait to get to school and see my emmy wemmy." She in a squeal. She used a little bit of baby talk when she fi

" Really? you already came up with a nick name for him?" I said in astonishment. She has been acting a lot more peppy ever since he asked her out. It was like he was the 'pep' in peppy for her.

" yep! He came up with one for me to! Its tailly wailly!" she said

Katy and I looked at each other and just grinned trying to hold back the laugh attack that was going to happen by biting our lips.

" whats so funny?" Taylor asked as the bus pulled up.

We got on the bus and we sat down. Katy behind me and, Taylor across from Katy.

"nothing its just that it is so original." I said looking at Katy who was trying to put a fake grin on her face. But I wasn't buying it.

* * *

We got to the school about ten minutes later. Taylor, of course, rushed inside and scanned the entire cafeteria before she locked eyes with Emmet and ran to him locking hands with him. Katy and I glanced at each other and just grinned. We walked down to a cafeteria table and sat down.

" oh I almost forgot. What was the thing you wanted to tell me?" I asked trying to get more deeper into the what she might have been trying to tell me before Taylor interrupted her at the bus stop.

" oh right I forgot about that too." She lied.

" well, what was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

" well umm…. I don't really know how to tell you this….. just if you run, I understand." She said picking at her fingernails.

" well as long as you don't have something that can kill the entire human race. I wont run." I said with a grin.

She gave out a fake little chuckle. " well when you find out what I am. You probably will run then." She said staring at the ground.

" what do you mean?" I could kind of tell where this was going. I was a vampire and I _could_ possibly take out the entire human race.

" What….. do you….. mean?" I asked.

" connor, I am a …….." she stuttered.

" come on tell me!" I said in almost a yell.

" vampire." She said in a whisper so no one else could

" your a what!" I said in shock! And there was a big grin on my face, I finally found another one like me.

" I knew you would freak out!" she said as she ran away wiping only a single tear that ran down her face.

"Katy! Wait!" I yelled. Why did she run away? She didn't even give me the chance at telling her I was a vampire also.

" Connor what happened?" Taylor asked running up to me.

" Katy told me something that was really important, and she ran away saying that she I knew I would freak out.

" well what did she tell you?" taylor asked as emmet finally caught up to taylor.

" wow, taylor you fast!" emmet said. Then he glances at me. " hi im emmet." He said sticking out his hand for a hand shake.

I nodded. "connor." I said shaking his hand.

"any way." Taylor said as emmet and I unlocked from our hand shake. " what did she tell you?"

" uhh….." there is no way could tell taylor and the new kid in school that my best friend was a vampire. " nothing important for you to know." I said.

" what! She is also my best friend! I have a right to know!" she shouted.

" she will just have to tell you on her own. I seriously cant tell you Taylor." I responded.

" Connor!! Tell me this instant!!!" she yelled loud enough that a teacher had to come over and quiet us down.

" please can you keep it down a little bit." The teacher asked.

We all nodded in unison.

"thank you." The teacher said walking away.

" Connor! Tell me this instant!!" she said in a quieter voice.

" Taylor if he says he cant tell you. It must be something pretty important." Emmet said stepping into the conversation.

Taylor just rolled her eyes at his comment.

" look I got to talk to her." I said walking away.

" im coming with." Taylor said walking next to me.

" no! I need to talk to her alone. She can talk to you if she wants to but im going to have to ask you to stay here while I go talk to her…. Alone!" I said walking away once again.

Taylor was walking quietly behind me hoping I wouldn't notice.

" taylor! Seriously!" I looked over at emmet signaling him to keep taylor back. He walked up to her and grabbed her hand and walked away with her. She was trying to struggle out of it, but couldn't.

I rolled my eyes and grinned as I went to go look for Katy. I walked up to a couple of girls.

" hey have you guys seen Katy?"

" uhh… yea she went that way." She said pointing over her shoulder. " she looked sad…. What did you do?"

" ugh… nothing." I said walking away.

I was looking all around for her. I heard some sobbing at a table near by. I walked passed a couple people and I saw her sitting there with a couple of girls, comforting her.

" girls, can I talk to Katy alone?" I asked sitting at the other end of the table from all of them.

The girls gave me a nasty look as if I did something. I never understood how girls could pick up on things so quickly.

"Katy?" I said moving to the chair next to her. Her face was all red and her eyes were puffy.

" what do you….. want?" she said sniffling in between words.

" Katy…. When I said ' you're a what' I didn't say that to hurt you. I said that because…. Its such a big….. coincedence." I confessed.

She gave me a puzzled look. " what do….. you mean? She said wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

" the truth is…… im also a vampire." I confessed

" Are you serious!" she said. The crying face went straight into an exotic face.

" yes." I said nodding.

" this is so cool!" Katy said in all of excitement.

" what is so cool? Are you two finally dating." Tyler, the school bully, said in a baby voice.

" what do you want Tyler?" I said standing up.

" so when is your first date?" Tyler said. I always did get a lot of crap from people for having two best friends that were girls.

" alright first of all, we aren't even dating." I said in a tone. " so just back off."

" o im sorry. Did she reject you?"

" alright that's it!" Katy said standing up as well. " we aren't dating. I didn't reject him. We are _just_ friends! Alright so just back off!" Katy said stepping in.

" yea what ever." Tyler said walking away

" god! I hate him." I said.

" he is such a jerk. Why does it matter if we are just friends? Guys and girls can be friends." Katy said sitting back down.

" what ever lets just ignore him." I said.

" yea. Anyway so you are also a vampire?" she said trying to make sure she heard me right.

" yep." I answered.

" hey guys whats up." Emmet said walking up with Taylor.

" not much emmet. How about you?" I asked.

" nothin'." He responded.

Katy caughed. Notfying, that she hasn't been introduced.

" o… uhh…. Sorry emmet this is Katy and Katy this is Emmet." Taylor introduced.

" hi." Katy said waving her hand.

" Hey." Emmet responded.

" so Katy is there something you want to tell me?" Taylor said.

Emmet nodged Taylor and gave her a look.

" uhh no." she lied. I could tell she wanted to tell her but wouldn't know how she would take it. It obviously took a lot of guts to tell me.

" ugh fine." She gave up on trying to get it out of me and Katy.

Katy rolled her eyes and grinned. Then the bell rang and we all went to our classes.

* * *

I walked out of my house and saw Katy at the bus stop looking all excited.

" hey Katy. Why do you look so excited?" I asked.

" Taylor just texted me and said the entire cullen family is there today….. even Edward." She grinned.

" That's good I guess," I stopped short when I realized she said entire cullen family. And that ment alice was there." Hey that means alice will be there."

" uhh…. Yea I guess, but I was more excited about Edward being there." Katy commented.

" Right yea me too." I said grinning at the horrible joke I just made.

Katy just rolled her eyes as the bus pulled up. We got on and took our seats and rode to school. we got into the school and I looked around to find the cullen family. I was a little bit eager to find out what the last cullen family sibling looked like. And there they were. First Edward, then emmet, then Jasper, and lastly Alice. she had short spikey at the bottom brown hair and brownish bronze eyes. She was beautiful.

" woah…." I got out.

" what?" Katy asked looking in my direction and saw the last cullen family member. " yea wow is right. Alice is gorgeous." She said. ( TAKE NOTE: Katy doesn't like girls. Like you know how girls say to other girls that they look cute in that out fit or something like that. Well this is just like.)

" yea she is." I said. I looked over at Katy and she, of course had her eyes on Edward.

* * *

it was the end of school and Katy and I live close to each other. Katy and I were walking home home and there were the school bullies. Although,it was more than just Tyler this time. Here standing were three, Tyler, Noah, and Jacob.

Authors Notes: so Edward, Alice and Jasper are out hunting right now. And they leave one cullen behind so it doesn't look as suspicious Alright so right now only I know that Katy is a vampire and only she knows Im a vampire. None of us know that the cullens are vampires…… yet! And of course Connor likes Alice. so find out next time to see If they get together. And also what do Tyler Noah and Jacob want. And yes this is the were wolf Jacob. But no one knows he is a were wolf except for tyler and Noah. What will happen next!?!


	3. The Failed Rescue

_**Chapter 3**_

_The failed rescue_

" _ugh what do they want now!" I said in a loud whisper._

" _o look it's the worst couple ever. Where are you going? Honey moon?" Tyler grinned as Noah and Jacob chuckled in the back round._

" _what do you want?" Katy asked. It looked like she was pretty mad with him. Looked like she was going to hurt him._

" _we don't like you so we are going to beat the crap out of you until you move away." Noah said._

_Katy and I looked at each other and grinned._

" _now that we know what we both are there is no holding back on these defenseless humans." Katy whispered._

" _well we cant kill them." I whispered back._

" _please!" she said. _

_I grinned and turned back to face them. And in one moment tyler was just feet away from me._

" _how did you do that?" I asked._

" _ya see. We have the advantage, we are vampires. Except for Jacob he is a were wolf." (TAKE NOTE: the vampire/were wolf treaty thing doesn't apply in this story.)_

" _your vampires?" I said my eye brows shot up and I huge grin got carved on my face. It has been a while since I have had a good fight. _

"_That's right." Tyler said._

" _what a coincedence." Katy started. Tyler looked at her with a strange look._

" _we are also vampires." I finished._

_Tyler looked at us with a horrible look then in one motion the fight began. Jacob turned into a were wolf as Tyler punch me in the stomach, knocking me to the ground. Katy looked at Tyler and was about to go for him as Noah stepped in front and dropped kicked Katy in the face. I got up and tried to attack Tyler but he was a lot quicker than I was. And he got behind me and took my wrist and twisted it possibly breaking it. Jacob then came in and took hold of Katy and threw her hard to the ground knocking her unconscious. Katy and I were not putting up a good fight._

_Then out of no where a different girl steps in and starts to fight side by side Katy and I. It was alice. but then Tyler hit me hard in the head with a stone that he had found on the ground._

_* * *_

_I woke up later in a daze by the sound of peeping. I look over and see a heart monitor. I was in a hospital. I look the other way and I see Katy laying on her bed, still asleep. I look over the other way and laying there, with more mechanical stuff than I have ever seen hooked up to a person, Alice. she must have gotten a huge beating from them._

_The doctor walks in and it's the alice's or Carlsile._

"_uhh….." Carlisle said looking at his sheet. " Connor! That is yourname. I see you are awake. How are you feeling?" he asked looking over alice's machines._

" _fine I guess. What happened?" I asked runbbing my head where I got hit by the rock._

" _you got bloodied up pretty badly by a couple of vampires." He said as he looked at me and saw my questioning face. And the question was how do you know about vampires._

" _o sorry about that. I know that you and Katy are vampires. I know all about vampires. I am the dad of four vampires. The husband of a vampire. And if that isn't enough. I am a vampire." He said grinning and walked over to check out my machines._

" _Your are parents of vampires! Then that means that Edwrad, Jasper, Emmet and Alice are all vampires!" I thought about my parents." do you have to tell my parents about this? Because they don't know I am a vampire. I was just born like this. I don't know how but I was." I said hoping for a no on the question._

" _under law. I cant tell them if you don't want me to." He told me._

" _alright. then, no I don't want to tell them. I will say I just got hit by a car or something like that."_

" _Oh! Alice! are you alright!" said a woman running into the room. Along side with her three siblings who were carrying balloons. And emmet was holding a giant teddy bear that was holding a heart that said ' get well soon' on it._

" _im guessing that is your wife?" I guessed. _

_Carlisle nodded. " her name is Esme."_

_I nodded. I looked over to see what was going on and the three boys were giving me horrid looks…. As if I did this to her._

" _what!" I mouthed at Edward._

_He just rolled his eyes and looked over at the bed beside me. He noticed it was Katy's. his eyes got big and they were directed at me, they grew into furious rage. He stood up and walked over to Katy's bed. She was still asleep._

" _Why did you do this to her!" he said quiet enough for only me to hear._

_I was amazed that he was already pointing fingers at who might be guilty for doing this. " o right! I ment to do this to my best friend." I said in a sarcastic tone._

_He rolled his eyes and kneeled over Katy's bed. I could tell he liked her. I looked back over at Alice and my heart just dropped to see Alice like this._

" _O my god! Are you alright!" Taylor asked running to the side of my bed._

" _yea im fine. I just got hit by a car." I said hoping she would by that._

" _wow." She looked over at emmet and went over and locked hands with him._

_I tugged on carlisels shirt. " hey, taylor doesn't know about vampires either. So could we also not tell her?" I asked._

" _of course." He said._

" _uhh….. what happened?" Katy asked sitting up in her bed._

" _Katy, we are in-" I tried to talk._

" _a hospital." Edward finished._

" _thanks." I said with a tone._

_Katy saw Edward and and her face of pain twisted into a face of joy._

" _H… Hi Edward." She studdered._

" _hey." He said looking down at her. They just kept on chatting._

_I looked over at alice. she was still asleep and esme was sitting next to her stroking her hair. As taylor emmet and jasper were all talking. I had no one to talk to. _

" _ugh….. hi mom." Alice said waking up._

" _hi sweetie." She said._

_She looked around the room and her eyes stopped when she saw me. " hi I'm alice." she said._

_My heart skipped a beat. " hi…. Alice…. I am Connor" I said trying my best not to look as nervous as I was._

_She nodded with the biggest most beautiful smile I have ever seen._

" _hey alice. could I ask you a favor?" I asked._

" _sure," she said._

" _well actually one is a question and the other is the favor. Which do you want first?" I asked._

" _ummm….. the question." She answered._

" _alright. why did you help Katy and I?" I asked. I didn't mean that like I was mad at it for it, but I really was curious._

" _well you guys were getting beatinup pretty badly and I didn't like seeing people get hurt." She said grinning and looking deeply into my eyes as I was hers. There was silence between us. " and what was the favor? She asked breaking it._

" _oh right. Could you tell Edward to back off me He is all over me because he thinks __I_ did this to you and Katy." I said looking over to see if he heard me….. He did. He just rolled his eyes and went back to his conversation with Katy.

" sure, of course." 

" why does he think I did this to you?" I asked.

" because I am his younger sister and you know how that goes. If there is an older brother to a younger sister, the older brother is very protective of the younger sister. (TAKE NOTE: I cant remember if alice is younger than edward but that is how it is in my story.)

" O I guess that makes since." I muttered. So far I had a feeling edward and I were not getting onto a very good start at be coming friends. " by the way. Your dad told me you were a vampire. I hope that is alright." I mentioned

" o yea. That is fine. Because I also know you are a vampire." She confessed.

I quickly looked up to see if taylor heard that. She didn't she was to busy with emmet and Jasper, talking.

" hey also could you not mention this around taylor." I asked.

" why?"

" she doesn't know that vampires exsist." I answered.

" o alright." she said then she stared off into space. As I did when I was looking into the future. " lunch will be here soon. And its beef." She said grinning.

" can you see the future? Because I can do that also." I said. Then thinking about beef made me remember she wasn't in school the first couple days. I guess they were hunting but I wanted to be sure.

" o my gosh! You can see the future as well! That cool! I haven't met any other vampire that could do that." She said.

I grinned. " hey where were you the first couple days of school?" I asked.

" o I was hunting with edward jasper." She answered as our lunch came in. " thanks." She said as they sat her lunch down on her lap.

"thank you." I said as they set my lunch down on my lap. I turned my head back towards alice. " why didn't you bring emmet?" I asked.

" we always keep one cullen family member be hind so it doesn't look as suspicious. And then we bring him or her back something from the hunt. So its like a brake." She said eating some of the beef and gave it a nasty look. " why is hospital food never edible?" she asked.

" you know that the hospitals don't put in a lot of there money for the food." Said Carlisle looking over alice's machines again. Alice grinned and rolled her eyes. " alright alice everything looks to be fine. Although you, Connor and Katy will have to stay a couple of days longer." Carlisle said, directing his fingers toward Katy and me.

" hey if forgot to ask. How did you lose the fight?" I asked. " Tyler knocked me out before I got to see you fight."

" well I was putting up a pretty good fight in the beginning then Jacob got a hold of me then it went all down hill from there." She said.

" o,well, that sucks." I grinned. " Katy and I didn't put up a pretty good fight either. I was down in a matter of seconds. And Katy didn't last long either. Noah got her down pretty quick."

" O, that's not good." She said grinning.

" alright," esme said. " let's let Connor, Katy, and Alice get some rest." She said going towards the door.

" see ya tomorrow?" edward asked Katy.

" I will be here." She said. " bye."

" see ya." He said and he walked out of the room glaring at me. 

" one of these days im going to beat the living crap out of edward." I said looking at Katy.

" why? He seems really sweet." She said looking out the door, where esme, Jasper, and emmet were headed for. Emmet and Jasper were giving me glares as well. Not because of Katy but because of Alice.

" ugh….. did I mention to talk to Jasper and Emmet about you being in the hospital." I said to Alice.

" alright. gosh they are a little to over protective." She giggled."

I laughed. I could tell we were going to be good friends.

Authors Notes: so apparently Alice and Connor are becoming very good friends. Edward is being a pain to Connor about Katy getting hurt. And Emmet and Jasper are being a pain about Alice in the hospital. Wait to see what will happen next!


End file.
